


On our way, somehow

by olandesevolante



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olandesevolante/pseuds/olandesevolante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroslav and Thomas keep running after each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On our way, somehow

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I posted this only on my LJ and not here. It's some kind of an experiment written after then end of Brazil 2014. Title from "On our way" by The Royal Concept. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for every mistake.

**On our way, somehow**

 

 

  
_"Dum loquimur, fugerit invida_  
_aetas: carpe diem quam minimum credula postero."_  
_(Horace, Odes, I, 11)_  


 

 

  
Until Miro actually leaves for Rome, to Thomas it's like a kind of dream, something that is going to happen, but it is not known when.  
One day he wakes up and he realizes that they won't play together anymore for Bayern Munich, and the truth hits him like a truck.  
He spends the rest of the day laying in his bed, thinking.

  
  
\-----

  
  
Thomas has never been fond of or interested in the Serie A, but he finds himself watching it almost every weekend.  
He follows Lazio struggling to reach the first places and to gain a place in the European competitions.  
(He secretly wants to play against them to find out how it feels to play against Miroslav Klose, but it's also scared at the idea of it. It would be like facing the man he tried to emulate on the pitch since he started playing).  
  
  
  
Thomas doesn't understand all the messy comments the day after. Miro scored with his hand, last night, but he told the referee what he did and had the goal cancelled. Even with this, people are saying that he didn't really want to do it, but he made it because of the players of the other team were complaining.  
Thomas shakes his head in disbelief. Then, he calls Miro.  
  
  
  
In the end, Lazio never reaches the biggest tournament.

  
  
\-----

  
  
They keep calling each other, they keep texting each other. Miro has always been very kind to him, since he started playing with the major team, and even in Italy he keeps his contacts with Thomas.  
Miro always asks him about the team, of course, but also about his life, about his friends and his girlfriends. He asks Thomas if he's happy every time.  
Thomas can't help feeling a warm sensation just around his stomach, every time.  
  
  
  
Even when Miro is injured, though, he doesn't come back to Munich or to Germany; he stays in Italy with his family, always. Thomas haven't been expecting something different ever.  
(But this a little stings him. He'd like to have Miro in the stadium, watching them. Him.)  
  
  
  
He knows it's a stupid thing.  
But when they're playing in the national team and Miro talks with Lukas in Polish, Thomas feels a sort of jealousy arousing inside him. Like he wants so much to be part of the jokes they're sharing, but he'll never be able to.  
  
  
  
Thomas manages to win everything he can with Bayern Munich; every tournament, every cup, everything.  
Miroslav follows his victory from home and mentally thanks Thomas when he doesn't ask if he'd have liked to win them too.

  
\-----

  
  
One day, he jumps on a plane and decides to go to Rome.  
Apart from football causes, he's never been there.  
  
  
  
Miro can't believe his eyes as he opens the door and sees Thomas. But in a second he's smiling a lot (and has crinkles around his eyes, notices Thomas for the first time) and hugging his friend.  
Thomas wants to ask where are his wife and his twins, but he doesn't.  
  
  
  
Miroslav prepares him breakfast -a real breakfast, with many things to eat, not only that coffee he's seen people drink at the airport.  
Thomas feels like asking him if he's now used too at not eating much in the mornings, he wonders if it is why Miroslav seems skinnier since he started playing in Italy.  
  
  
  
Miroslav is more than happy to show him the city.  
Rome is beautiful, and Thomas thinks it's perfect for a person like Miro, one that breaks all the clichés about spoiled and overpayed footballers. While he talks to him explaining a lot of monuments that, Thomas is sure, will forget as soon as he'll land back in Germany, Thomas stares at Miro's constant smile, wondering if he has a role in that happening.  
  
  
  
They end up in small place, where Miroslav takes him the last night because Thomas is whining like a baby because he's hungry. The older man swears it's the best place he's found to eat what is a real pizza, and Thomas, for once, can't complain for the food.  
When they're sitting on the couch in Miro's living room and Thomas bends down and kisses him, Miroslav still tastes like that pizza.  
  
  
  
They sleep like that, naked and sprawled on Miroslav's bed, Thomas head resting on Miro's chest, lulled by his heartbeat.  
  
  
  
Miro is walking barefoot, and Thomas finds himself telling his friend (lover? At the moment he doesn't know what they are) that he'll catch a cold.  
Miroslav laughs and returns in bed.

  
  
\-----

  
  
It's the same and it isn't the same anymore.  
  
  
  
Sometimes, Miro manages in some way to come back in Munich and to visit him. Thomas never asks what he told to his family.  
He's too happy to be bothered by it, anyway.  
  
  
  
Thomas treasures every single moment they can spend together.  
He's not a fool, he knows that Miro will never choose him instead of the life he's living right now. He never wonders how life could be if they were free to live it as they're keeping it secret, instead he enjoys everything he's living with Miro.

  
\-----

  
  
They both make it to Brazil.  
For Thomas, it was a obvious thing, only a fool wouldn't have taken him to the World Cup.  
For Miro, now 36 and with a season marked by a lot injuries, it's real joy.  
  
  
  
Miroslav actually takes care of Thomas during all the competition.  
  
  
  
There's that moment in which, for a moment, Miro is so scared that he thinks he'll just won't think at any possible consequence. The moment in which he just wants to sit there, on the pitch, and hug Thomas tightly.  
Then, Thomas smiles again, even if his face is covered with blood, and Miro can actually feel the oxygen returning to his brain.  
  
  
  
Miroslav is blank staring at the pitch, his twins sat around him.  
Thomas knows what he's thinking; it has more than probably been his last match with the national team, he's World Champion, he's the greatest goal-scorer ever of the World Cup.  
He has achieved all that he could ask for.  
Thomas decides it's better not to spoil the moment and remains a little away from him.  
(In the night, Miroslav will tell him that he of course could go and hug him and everything, between a kiss and another. Thomas still won't change his idea).  
  
  
  
It's difficult to find a moment for them, without the cameras filming everything that's happening. They're heading to Berlin to show the Cup to their people, all eyes are on them.  
In some way, Thomas manages to entwine his fingers with Miroslav's and squeezes his hand, looking him in the eyes.  
It's a promise for the future, Miroslav knows.


End file.
